Healing Infinity
by MissNys
Summary: Betrayed and jaded, Harry turns from those he gave everything to, only to find himself lost, alone, in a new world where even his own name is forgotten in the years of torture and isolation. sudden freedom and unexpected reunions shake up his world again.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter/ X-men

Pairings: Logan/Kurt, Angel/Harry(Galen)/Gambit

Warning: Sexual situations, torture and a couple of other things that I'll add later at my discretion. AKA, when I remember them.

A/N: This is one first story I've written in the long time as I've been away from a working comp or at least one with internet. My plan is to write on my spare time but to type up what I have now (my WiaFB included) and just get them out on the web before really hitting the paper again. I Have a LOT of stories so bear with me here. Sadly _Partnership_ will be on a permanent hiatus for a long time unless someone wants to adopt it. I have lost my fervour for hp/dm fics. That's why _Wizards in a Fruits Basket_ will have some minor changes to the story line but not the posted chapters. That's all I have to say for now. Reviews or complaints are welcome.

Prologue:

The crowds were teeming, an agitated mass of anger, fear and grief. He watched it all from his seat, the chains chafing his wrists every time his guard jerked them in frustration at his calm front. Most of them refused to look at him, as well they should, for as old as they were, well into their 40's and 50's, he still looked the same as the day he had saved them all. Which was the main problem in this situation. These men and women had barely been children when the second war ended, most not even born, and none new the true horrors of those years, nor the reasons why barely any of Harry's generation now lived. They all felt fit to blame him though, for their losses and their fears. He didn't even know the name of the man condemning him, the most recent Minister, as he had stopped learning the names of those that would die on him in a few short years. All he knew was that after denying that he knew of any means to become immortal, they had attacked, killing the last of his family in the crossfire. Teddy had been strong for his age of 67 but being part werewolf had left him ostracized and childless, unwelcome in both human and non-human worlds. Having lost the majority of his friends in the war or in the years following due to spell sickness, he and Teddy had closed ranks, holed up together against the world, only emerging when someone tried to bring back those days of sorrow and start another war.

With Teddy lost and no one left to hold him to this existence, Harry's future was fairly settled. Now he had only a few loose ends to tie up.

His focus shifted from the increasingly jittery aurors to the bile filled man that could have given Fudge a run for his money in his time as minister. The long and pretentious speech was winding down as it had done its job in riling the crowd into a frenzy of hate. It was Harry's Turn to burst their little bubble of entitlement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I fear it is my duty to bring before you the man, no, creature that has denied us the rights to preserve the lives of ourselves and our children. Today is the last chance we will graciously give this being to reveal the truth before he spends the rest of his existence in the deepest pit of Azkaban." A great cheer arose from the masses and Harry was jerked to his feet roughly. All that noise and cheer tapered off as he was trotted out in chains and magical dampeners. Confused murmurs rippled through the last of the wizarding folk of England. It truly pained him to see Diagon alley so empty compared to the first years of his time in Hogwarts. Even after so long, Voldemort's mark on the people was still felt. Feeling the change in the air the Minister pressed on. "Do not be fooled by his appearance, he is dangerous and wilful. Long has he gone against the ministry and the rightful recipients of his knowledge. The whole of the Wizard Nation. This will be the last time he is allowed to try and share his secrets that should never have been kept before rightful justice will fall on his head."

Harry had to admit that he was a good public speaker as he was pushed forward to the podium, the _Sonorus _charm latching on to him as the nameless Minister stepped back. He wondered, briefly what they thought of what they saw standing before them. A short dark haired teenager who was skinny from malnourishment and dirty from mistreatment, in cloths the guards had forced him into that hung from his slim form. He looked nothing like the powerful figure he was known for and he knew that. The only thing that ever made people believe was the bright green eyes, A long lasting gift from his mother but now something even more, that reflected the inner pools of power that had only grown since the time of his youth. The eyes that proved him to be the Master Of Death, no matter that the Hallows no longer existed. There was a reason why they had never been collected by a single person before. A wand prodded him in the spine none too gently, pulling him out of his contemplations. The auror in question scurried back when those same eyes focused on him. Harry's gaze refocused on the impatient crowd and he opened his mouth.

"I don't suppose any of you recognize me any longer, though you would find my image in most history tomes," His voice washed over them in its soft unruffled way, creating an opposing image to the chains that clinked lightly with his every movement. "but then none of you would really remember those times and I am grateful that. My name is Harry James Potter. Lord of the houses Potter and Black and Named Heir of Griffindor, Slytherin and Avalon and I have been... asked... to reveal the secrets of immortality to you." He waited patiently as the cries of outrage and denial burned themselves out, standing unperturbed as implications sunk in to, not only the crowd, but the Aurors that had had him in their tender mercies these past months. Only the Minister had access to his identity and that man was sweating now that it became obvious that the spells he had set to censor Harry had been disabled. His continued silence seemed to upset one more volatile spectator who felt that fruit would get him to talk faster. The orange got fairly close, mainly because it was backed by magic, but the second vibrant green eyes took in the object, it seemed to implode into itself. Silence reigned.

"Stun him!" The Minister's voice came out three octaves than was natural, "The restraints failed, stun him!"

The Aurors made no move, rather, they couldn't move. Fear set in as the spectators saw the men and women meant to protect them get caught in tight bonds of magic and they found their escape, by either apparation or portkey blocked along with the entrance to the alley.

"Come now," Harry continued mildly, "you wanted me to speak so I will speak and all of you _will_ _listen._" Silence fell again only this time it was unnatural. The chains rattled harshly as he shook them off absently. The Minister whimpered. "That's better. Now you all want the secret to immortality?The last person who sought this was Voldemort so my confidence in this world dwindles. Their is no such thing as immortality."

"Lies!" the Minister screeched, "You have not aged since the day of my induction!"

Harry smiled, the crowd was beginning to realize that their Minister was the only one with a voice for a reason. "I am not Immortal. I am a product of ancient magic that I had to sacrifice myself to when I was seventeen. If you wish to follow my path there are a few things you must do." Now they were enraptured, waiting for his secrets. "First you must be hunted. From birth a madman will dog your every step until by some fluke you manage to drive him away for a short while at the cost of the only people who will love you unconditionally. Your parents."

Every last one of them reared back from the thought of such a situation, but Harry did not let up. "Next you must sacrifice everything. Your childhood, your dreams, your future, everything to focus on destroying the one who hunts you. Only with that single mindedness will you be able to achieve the frame of mind needed to withstand the next step."

Frowns were appearing on the few faces he could distinguish in the crowd, "Thirdly you must watch your family be destroyed in front of you. Then your friends. Then anyone who ever chose to follow you into the battle that has become your life. You must lose every one you hold dear because the next and last step can never be achieved without it." Only horror coming from the masses now. "You must face your enemy and stand firm as you let them kill you."

He drew in a deep breath to regain his equilibrium, letting the rage and vitriol leave his voice. The spells on the people faded but non saw fit to speak up so Harry continued after calming himself. "You all seem to forget the cost of the last war, or has the fact that most of those in my generation are no longer among the living slipped your minds. Everyone that meant anything to me is gone now, the last, my son Teddy, taken from me so that I could be forced to stand before you now. I am not immortal, I am Undying. No matter what I have done or tried I can never die, can never see my loved ones again, and you have now left me completely alone."

Someone sobbed. "This is why I came to a decision. These past sixty plus years I have been content to protect you from those who would follow in my enemy's foot steps, but no longer. As incurred by me the moment I killed Voldemort, I Harry James Potter do call in every life debt owed to me by those affected by his actions." Raw unconstrained magic flooded the Alley as it connected him to every person there and stretched out across the globe. Even Harry was surprised at the sheer amount of people affected but Voldie's actions. "From this day forth there will be equal rights and regulations for all cognisant magical creatures and people. If any try to undermine or overrule theses laws, they will be stripped of their magic, lands and titles then banished to he muggle world. Secondly, if anyone should seek immortality for personal or selfish reasons that can lead to the death of or pain to any other person, then both their lives and magic are forfeit. As the life debt carries through the generations so shall these stipulations. So mote it be."

The magic crashed down on them driving most to their knees. The magic flowed through him as he felt the laws being rewritten and affecting the creatures once subjugated by the people he had fought to protect. He breathed deep as the last tie to this world was released. He called out to his Mother and allowed Her to enfold him with Her touch for what would be the last time. She mournfully answered his prayer gathering Her Gift within him, Her final paladin. When he spoke again it was not only his voice that condemned them all.

"Do not think to seek retribution for what you have brought upon yourselves this day for We will no longer be within your reach." His smooth tenor voice was overlay-ed with a soft feminine tone that shook the cobblestones beneath their feet with every word. "The Gift will remain in the blood of the chosen but no longer shall We intervene to protect the undeserving. We leave you to your fate until such a time when the Line once again shows they are worthy of Our Joining. You have rejected the Paladin brought forth by the prayers of your ancestors as such no longer will you calls be heeded." She retreated from his psyche but the freed Aurors and Minister backed away from the platform as the shadows began to pull together behind him into a pinprick of soft grey light.

"I am sorry," pity shone in his green eyes as he looked of the crowd of devastated wizards and witches, "for the pain you will once again have to endure. I hope you remember to stand together to protect each other because now there is no one to keep those aspiring to rule with pain and fear in check. Just like Grindewald and Voldemort. Like the three ambitious Dark Lords I managed to put down, before the death toll became evident, since Voldemort." The grey dot darkened steadily as more shadows were consumed at a faster rate. "I wish you luck."

The black light surged forward, fingers of magic infused shadows engulfed him for a single instant before exploding outward again leaving only an empty podium. The magic holding the Alley closed vanished abruptly, rocking a few people but that was for gotten with the sudden influx of magical creatures. Werewolves, Veela, Vampires old enough to withstand the sun and so many others. So many not seen since the age of Arthur and Merlin, like the Elves, Selkies, and Nymphs.

A Vampire stepped forward smoothly, parting the mass of bodies with his presence alone. He was old enough that the Dark Creatures differed to him without thought and only a towering ethereal being stood as his equal. As humanoid as the Elf seemed, the eyes too large and slanted, face sharp and smooth in its perfect symmetry, hair snow white against darkly tanned skin, all its features named it superior to the simplicity of the human features. Together representing the two factions of the ones born of Magic and connected with Her still they approached the Minister, who seemed to have fallen into shock.

"Were you the one to violate the Avti'lufar?" the Elf's voice swelled along the crowed like a soft rainfall calming the rising hysteria.

"Wh-what? The what?" the shell shocked man blinked rapidly, his brain trying to process the beings before him.

"He means," The Vampire purred, the mocking seduction in his timbre enthralling the humans in the immediate vicinity, "did you capture, torture and starve the one man chosen from all things magical to be the guiding light of all those blessed by the Mother?"

"I-I don't ... it can't be possible... he was just-"

"He was just Harry Potter." the Vampire snarled, fangs flashing. "Master of Death."

"Lord of Avalon." the once smooth cadence of the Elf's voice had become a thunder storm.

"Bak-Se-Sanchi. Child of Darkness"

"Avti'lufar. The Undying Light."

"He was the one, through all the promises and temptations given to us by men of evil and ambition, the one to finally give us freedom. You are all bound to the laws he has laid down by Magic Herself. Not just you but every magic user the world over." The Vampire's smirk was triumphant as the repercussions of his greed sunk in for the Minister.

"The child, the self named Voldemort, would have tainted the very essence of this world, leading it to devastation. It was Seen and averted due to the Avti'lufar. The Debt owed to him was great."

"So by these new laws I, Sanguine, eldest of the Vampires and representative of all those claimed by the Dark, call in all injustices on behalf of the one titled Bak-Se-Sanchi by the first prophets."

"I, Yilan'Tor'Mikan, Chief of the Tor'Carhen Tribe and representative of all those born of the Light, call in all transgressions on behalf of the one recognized as Avti'lufar by the first prophets."

Magic snapped in to action, binding all those involved with the capture and abuse of Harry, and dragging them before the two ambassadors, the Minister included. The two beings, natural enemies but united by a singular cause, held a silent conversation in a glance, and Sanguine stepped forward to pass judgement. Yilan was never one to speak more than he had to and Sanguine always did like to hear his own voice.

"You will be held and magically dampened in a secure facility of our choosing until such a time as a full panel of mixed races and impartial judges can be convened to sentence you fully. All holdings and titles will be frozen until the trial with a reasonable stipend set aside for your families or any dependants." The group of criminals, mainly comprised of Aurors with a few supposed civilians alongside the Minister, disappeared with pop. The majority of the gathered creatures followed, returning to their homes to spread the news of the happenings.

The two ambassadors were stalled in their escape by a woman in the crowd finding her voice faster then the rest of he species. It would later be revealed that she was a reporter as her three page article on everything that transpired in the Alley that day would be read the world over by dinner the next day.

"What happens to us now?"

Yilan was the one to answer as his amethyst eyes honed in on her paling face. "Mourn, repent and adapt for the world as you have known it to be has shifted and only the worthy will survive this event."


	2. Chapter 1

Healing Infinity

**Pairings**: Logan/Kurt, Angel/Harry(Galen)/Gambit

**Warning**: Sexual situations, torture and a couple of other things that I'll add later at my discretion. AKA, when I remember them.

**A/N****:** Hooray for Chappy uno! The characters and situations I introduced in the prologue will probably be showing up in future chapters but then again maybe not. We shall see as I am basically writing this by the seat of my pants. I am looking for a beta to help harass me into typing up my work and proofing it if anyone is interested. But be warned that I have allot to type up and the genres vary from story to story. Not to mention my access to internet is limited to the public library so you would be getting five or six chapters from different stories all at once. Not ideal right? Anyways, this is me, begging for help. Enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter One:

Harry waited, silent and still, in front of the impressive iron wrought gates of the mansion. He didn't shift or fidget, no matter the time that passed, only stared steadfast at the building so far in the distance. There wasn't a twitch when a thick, heavy body slammed into the gravel beside him, making the ground shake ever so slightly.

The only movement that could have been registered in the silent figure was the slow steady breath and the pale hands pulling the ragged, abused jacket tighter around his thin shoulders. It did nothing for warmth but it served to hide his... condition well enough.

"What do you want squirt?" The newcomer's voice was rough and blunt. The unruffled figure twitched with the urge to punch him for the nickname but he had long practice at resisting taunts. Still, the undercurrent of territorialism, that had him aching for people long dead, was the only thing keeping him from lashing out.

He turned to the feral man, eyes raised only to the nose and cheek line. The man had to have some kind of animal influence on his instincts and he had long since curbed his tendency to challenge that type of man. Especially when he was so close to his goal. Fighting, physically, it was obvious that he would lose horribly but he had other skills that he did not want to showcase just yet. He could feel the spike of interest from the feral man for his actions though.

"I-" he pause, swallowing what little spit he had, hoping to sooth the burn that came after so long of silence. He tried again. "I am... looking... for some... someone. He... is in... there."

"Yeah?" the wolf-like-man stepped closer and the stranger stepped back. He made sure to keep the distance between them constant. He didn't want to be close enough to scent the man, afraid of what memories would surface if it was close to some one in his past. Wolf-like-man seemed to take the hint. "And who would that be?"

"Henry McCoy." he forced the name passed painful vocal chords in one gasp.

"What business you got wit' the Doc?" the man growled. It was to cover his surprise, the visitor knew, but the knowledge didn't stop his body from dancing back a few steps.

"Doctor." he rasped. "Can treat... odd wounds. They said... he could...would heal. Not ... not like... others..." he swallowed heavily used to the thick taste of blood that bubbled up from his torn throat with every word.

"Ya got a name for these 'others'?"

The figure looked away for the first time, tilting his head to the silently hovering new arrival. Jewel green eyes took in the metal wings.

"No names." His eyes never left the floating being. "They never... spoke... around me." the man drifted close, blue eyes wide. He looked so much like Draco it nearly physically hurt. "But... I saw. I saw...everything."

The winged one landed as recognition coloured his pale face. He stumbled awkwardly to his knees, large metal wings digging into the gravel of the path. Remembrance flowed over the visitor as he simply opened his arms to embrace the man. The bare arms that wrapped around him were agonizing in their vice grip. He refused to let it show, instead curling over the man golden locks while his face was pressed to his stomach. He stroked the soft waves of hair lovingly like he had those few short years ago.

"I never thought I would see you again. Did you escape?" the metal angel didn't let him go but loosened his grip enough to look up into the familiar face, seeing his nod. Blue eyes fluttered shut as thin fingers scraped along scalp on either side of his face while the visitor took in the changes from his memory.

"You look... better." He smiled, happy for the difference. At least now he could ask for his name.

Eyes the colour of the sky popped open, "You spoke! How? I- we thought you couldn't."

"Less... ammo... for them." he was helpless against the cough that escaped with that sentence. Thankfully he was able to catch the blood in his hand before dirtied the angelic blond. His balance was abruptly disrupted as the winged-one surged to his feet, releasing him.

"What do you think you're doing Wings?" Wolf-man growled again and the visitor flinched into the protective arm that was suddenly around his shoulder.

"He's no threat Logan, and he's hurt. I'm taking him to Hank." his tone was colder more refined than the visitor was used to, but the memories tried to press in of blonds similar to his Angel but so different and long gone. His surprise was the only thing that allowed the metal Angel to scoop him into his arms. He latched on to bare shoulders instinctively and cursed internally at his small stature, the volatile wolf-man forgotten.

Then he was flying.

"Oh." he breathed his joy as the wind caught in his tangled hair.

"You like to fly?" he just nodded to the wondering question as he relaxed limply into strong arms that tightened around him. It was different from flying under his own power but he was in the air again and that was the only thing that really mattered.

"Been... so long. Almost... forgotten." he would have to find a way to do this again soon, only without the support.

He mewled softly in disappointment when they touched down outside the main doors, but made no move to pull himself out of the supporting arms. He ignored the cluster of people that met them as the metal Angel took them deeper. Instead he concentrated on holding his power in check. The relief of no longer having to support his weight had backfired, sending his body into shutdown mode. His power was the thing holding him together now and even that was getting harder and harder to grasp.

"Galen. Come on, wake up. Please Galen." soft and familiar, having lost that sharp edge once again, the Winged-one called to him. He really didn't want to but he forced his eyes open, not that it did him any good. All he could make out was two blurred forms, one with a silver-ish backing naming that blur Wings, and the other a large blue person. He was on a bed now, that was the only thing he was certain of.

"Mr. Galen." Was that his name? Galen? He had been called subject 6387 for so long he had forgotten his real name decades ago. "My name is Dr. Hank McCoy. I realize this might be difficult but I need you to tell me where you are injured. Do you feel anything like rushing fluids inside you body?"

Galen shook his head as much as he could without making himself dizzy. "Too... too much. Just show. Under... jacket." his breath was getting shallow while the doctor resorted to cutting the useless garment off.

"Oh my stars and garters!" the doctor burst out as he saw the damage. Two lines of red lined traced down from his collar bone to meet in a 'v' at the top of his chest. A third line connected with those and bisected his torso neatly, professionally in the standard autopsy procedure.

The hands of his Angel trembled around the hand they were clenching. He tried to smile comfortingly at the pale blur but it fell short as his control continued to slip. "Will heal... need time. Insides... not right. Pieces... missing... wrong spot. Need doctor... line things... up."

"Heavens mercy, this will be a delicate procedure and I will need the full space of my lab. It think it is time for your rescuer to go wait among the others."

"Wait." Galen gripped the hand that was about to release his, desperately, "Name."

"What?"

"I believe that the boy wants to know your name." Hank answered for him.

Bending close to press their foreheads together his Angel breather his name in his ear. "Warren. My name is Warren."

"Can... can I... rest now?" half delirious he clung to the only thing he knew. Warren looked to Hank who nodded, watching the two of them worriedly.

"Yes, you can rest now." Angel soothed stroking matted midnight hair. Galen's gem green eyes slid shut with a sigh as he let his hard won control go for the first time in weeks. Warren jerked back as blood spilled out from the wounds now unsealed on the frail body's torso.

"Merciful God. The boy's been holding that closed for who knows how long." Warren shuddered violently as the doctor peeled the flaps of skin back to reveal the bloody ribcage and intestines. "His sternum has been cracked, just like a postmortem autopsy but there is no signs of healing. He has kept himself in this condition, presumably, to facilitate my ability to but his internal organs to rights."

It occurred the winged mutant that the blue Doctor was narrating the procedure to the computer for his records, not communicating with Warren himself. When Beast reached in and tugged out the separated section of ribs, creating a squelching noise that would haunt his nightmares, the billionaire fled, pushing through the crowd of curious mutants outside the door and making it to the nearest trash can in the nick of time. He was unashamed, and unsympathetic to spectators who in turn became queasy, as he emptied his stomach.

"That bad, huh?" Logan's tone wasn't quite mocking but it still got Angel's short hairs up.

He spun on the elder mutant with a snarl, the younger students made themselves scarce quickly, not wanting to get caught in this kind of fight.

"Logan that is not appro-" Storm started to chastise, Gambit's hand the only thing keeping her from stepping between them.

Warren cut her off, eyes focused on the feral mutants, "Some one decided to do an autopsy on him and rearrange his organs while he was still alive. He's been keeping his body from healing for god knows how long so that the Doctor could put him back together right. So yeah, it is 'that bad'. Considering where he was being held, I can't imagine how Galen escaped in that condition." He seemed to deflate while he spoke as his thoughts returned to the man on the bed in the infirmary.

"Mon dieu!" Gambit gasp, tearing away from a confused Storm to face Warren. "The homme be Galen?"

"You met him too? Did you know he could talk?"Warren completely forgot that most of the X-Men were freezing out the Cajun in hopes of knowledge about the mysterious Galen.

"Oui, Remy know le garcon. Galen care for Remy when Sinister get playful wit' his experiments. He never say a word tho'." the two males shuddered, remembering the tortures they had endured in the name of 'science'.

" Me as well. Do you know how long he had been in Sinister's custody?"

"Je suie désole. Remy ask around and only know le petite be in Sinister's hands a long time. Longer than any one person be indebted ta de psycho." Warren flinched. He knew how Sinister could manipulate the debts owed to him and he had to wonder what leverage he'd had on Remy to make him do such a horrible thing to the Morlocks.

"What did Sinister do to get you under his control?" Scott hissed behind them but Angel ignored him. These were questions he thought they should have asked when they burst into that trial so many months ago.

Red on black popped wide before sheen of distrust shuttered the gaze. "Remy's power was slippin' out of Remy's grasp. Blew up a theatre 'fore Sinister found 'im. Promised control if Remy do a few T'ieving jobs and errands fo'im."

"How old were you?" more than one person stiffened behind them. Gambit's gaze was solemn.

"Remy be fifteen at de time." Logan cursed softly, stepping towards them.

"How old are you now, swap rat?"

The Cajun rounded on the Canadian with a grin, "Old 'nuf ta whup ya at poker. Wa's so impo'tant 'bout Remy's age,now? Ne'er matter before"

"We never knew about it before." Scott berated him.

"There be plenty ya don' know 'bout Remy. Plenty ya don' care ta hear until a person tricks ya inta it." the leader of the X-Men reared back at the fury lacing that usually jovial voice.

"Why did you lead the Marauders down to the Morlocks?" Warren asked the question that had been eating him since Antarctica.

Gambit calmed turning back to the first person that was letting the thief explain himself in months. "Remy didn' take dem down fo' that. Sinister say tha' Remy's last job was simple. Lead 'em down ta a cross in de pipes Remy finally square up 'is debt. Gambit not know 'bout de Morlocks 'til de screamin' starts. Managed ta get une fille out the pipes 'fore Sabertooth catch Remy. Left Remy fo' dead when he say no ta Sinister's healin' fo' mo' favours."

"Oh Remy." Jean sighed softly placing a comforting hand on his bicep.

The thief jerked away violently, shifting closer to Warren. "Non! Y'all toss Remy 'side like garbage when sometin' messes wit' yo' happy little world. Ya give e'ery one a second an' third chance bu' not Remy. Not e'en let 'im defend 'imself. Gambit here fo' Stormy an' Galen only. Don' t'ink Remy be lookin' fo' anthin' from you lot." his red on black eyes glowed with anger as he glared at each of them in turn. With a pat to Warren's arm in goodbye, he swept down the hallway to slip into the medical lab.

"Well shit." Logan grumbled, earning a sharp look from Storm. He typically ignored it. "How the hell did that happen?"

"My brother finally got a chance to defend himself." Storm answered archly.

"You knew?" Scott rounded on her, "And you let it continue this long?"

Warren frowned stepping between the leader of the X-men and the Weather Witch, "It is not like anyone bothered to listen to her when she tried to plead his innocence. No one was willing to listen back then. But none of that matters right now. Like he said, he is only here for Ororo and Galen so it might be best if you all left him alone for now."

"What about you, bub? You seem mighty chummy wit' the swamp rat all of a sudden." He knew Logan didn't really care, only wanting to get under his skin a bit, but he couldn't help the automatic defensive sneer the took over his expression.

"I don't need a reason to be fair to an innocent man, but," the sneer dropped as memories he had tried so long to repress came rushing back. His wings ached in a mockery, "it is easy to bond over something like the horrors of Sinister's care. It is not something you can understand unless you have been one of his 'Favourites'." Warren pulled himself out of it as he felt a soft comforting nudge in his mind, obviously male and far more subtle than Jean could ever be. "You're going to have to think it out for yourself, and don't tell Rouge about this. She has been a bit unstable lately and almost violent towards Remy."

He turned, heading for the elevator, hoping to get this done quick so he could join the Cajun in watching over the small male in the infirmary.

"Where ore you going?" Jean asked his back.

Warren tapped his head. "A debrief for the Professor. "Gambit won't let you enter that infirmary, no matter what."

The door slid shut after his warning, cutting him from the group. He allowed himself to slump in exhaustion, worry draining him. So much happening in such a short time frame, and he was sure it wasn't the end of it.

A/N: next chapter, Remy! Just so you know I don't have any of my comic books with me any more so keeping the Marvel time lines un-jumbled is pretty much impossible for me, especially with no internet to find references. So if something doesn't fit or jive right with the M Universe, I'm sorry. Feel free to correct me but if it doesn't suit the story I probably wont do anything with it.

Thanks for all the review and alerts. It helped me get the drive to think up more than the prologue up, which was all I had when I first posted this story.

BTW: spell check abhors Remy's accent. And I don't even know if I'm typing it right. It should make the next chapter interesting.


End file.
